


Underestimated

by mokiwrites



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badass Boyfriends, Inspired by comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/pseuds/mokiwrites
Summary: Ironstrange gift exchange 2019 :) inspired by a couple of pages from Doctor Doom and the Masters of Evil #1





	Underestimated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemxnkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemxnkey/gifts).



Mysterio stood off to the side with his gang of nefarious allies, shrouded in the illusion of simply being low-level employees enjoying their break outside. He watched silently as Stark spoke with three other individuals—Bruce Banner, Richard Reeds, and Stephen Strange—and muttered with frustration that they were too far away to eavesdrop.

“Don’t like this at all, man. Those four could take us down in a heartbeat.” Sandman grumbled and fidgeted nervously.

“We do not need to fight them. It is Stark we need, preferably alone.” Kraven set his dark gaze onto the gleaming spherical helmet that hid Mysterio from view.

He didn’t flinch.

Bruce and Richard waved before getting into their cars and driving off, leaving only Tony and Stephen.

“Now is our chance!” Vulture hissed, practically leaping towards the cobblestone path. Mysterio grabbed the furred scruff of his jacket and pulled him back.

“You will wait.” The voice seemed to echo despite being confined to the helmet.

“Yeah dude, the magic freak is still with him,” Sandman patted Vulture’s shoulder, then looked over to Mysterio. “Isn’t he supposed to be like, crazy powerful?”

“Beyond your wildest imagination.” His voice held a mixture of respect and fear.

The other three shifted uncomfortably. If Mysterio was cautious of his guy, then they had reason to be scared.

“Even now, I can feel Strange working at the edges of my illusion. The truly frightening thing is—he’s not even trying.”

The group quieted as the two neared, faking a conversation about a movie they had seen.

Tony and Stephen walked shoulder to shoulder, hands clasped together. They laughed heartily over something Tony had said just out of earshot, smiles wide and genuine, cheeks flushed just slightly. Yet even with so much adoration between them, they cut a powerful image as the two passed. Tony dressed in a sharp black suit that cost more than the average person made in two years, his posture perfect and every step full of purpose and confidence. Stephen in his usual layered robes of various blues, the Cloak billowing behind him and those intense eyes taking in absolutely everything around them.

“We do have one advantage, at least,” Mysterio commented, a smirk in his voice.

“And that would be?” Kraven’s head tilted slightly.

“Those two, you see… in a fight, they are lethal. But around each other? They melt.”

Tony lifted their joined hands and planted a kiss against Stephen’s scarred knuckles.

“They are each other’s weakness, and we are going to exploit that.”

Vulture’s grin was absolutely wicked. Kraven seemed amused. Sandman, however, just scratched the back of his head with a look of confusion painted all over his face.

“Did I, uh, miss something? I thought Stark was dating the red-headed lady? And that he was straight?”

“God, don’t you read, boy? He and Pepper broke up months ago! It was all over the headlines,” Vulture sighed. “And, I’m pretty sure it was because he was in the closet about being gay.”

“Wrong!” Barked Kraven. “Stark is bisexual, you morons. And I heard she broke up with him because he cheated on her in a huge orgy.”

Mysterio hung his head, rubbing at the helmet. “Idiots. You are all idiots.”

“Damn, this would have gone so much better for you guys if you would have just asked,” Stark piped up with a grin plastered on his face, standing behind them while Stephen levitated above. “But since you had to go and assume things like a bunch of dipshits, your day is about to get very unpleasant.”

Tony slipped his hand out of his pocket, the gauntlet already forming up his arm. Stephen sent crimson bands of magic whipping around the group that slithered around each one individually while another set wrapped around all of them as a whole.

“And Mysterio?” Stephen floated to the ground gently, tugging the bands forward even as the group tried to collectively move backward. “Don’t flatter yourself. I knew you were here the second you stepped on the property.”

“God, he’s hot when he’s like this. Isn’t he?” Tony took a few steps forward, the hum of his repulsor growing louder.

Most of them mumbled under their breath. Kraven didn’t.

“Indeed, he is… quite attractive.”

“Thank you!” Tony beamed and looked up at Stephen. “This guy gets it!”

Strange just rolled his eyes and slipped on his sling ring. “Come on, let’s get them to the Raft.”


End file.
